mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Tindselle
Tindselle Tindselle is a Gnomish tailor currently in employ of the Modan Company as Foreman of Surveyors. She is also fairly good at general logistics and forms; if you need a relic cataloged, paperwork shuffled, or someone to find room and board for a newly thawed ten thousand year old frozen guy, Tindselle is the one to call. She also makes clothing. You probably can't afford it. Public History Tindselle's life began on the Borean Tundra, where she gained extensive experience in Mechagnomes and the Curse of Flesh. Later, she spent some time wandering along the coast before meeting her adopted Aunt, who took her to the Eastern Kingdoms. There she expanded upon her innate knowledge of Light and Shadow, and refined her tailoring. Her stories about living as a feral creature might be true, but her shockingly expensive robes and serene calm both make them seem unlikely. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) Gnomes have three states: alive, dead, and mechanical. Tindselle began her existence in the third; specifically, she was assembled as a highly damaged but adult creature from pieces of broken mechagnomes by the brilliantly unethical Wilstrom Fleshtinker. Her early life was a miserable one, marked by forcible 'upgrades', repeated applications and removal of the Curse of Flesh, and a body that often failed from poorly-considered experimental alterations. In the way of all monstrous creations, she attacked her creator and escaped into the wilderness. For an indeterminate amount of time - she is fairly certain it was more than one year - she wandered across Northrend, first to the shore, then along it. In time, she stumbled across an exceedingly kind Pandaren explorer, who first lured her close, and then swept the feral creature off to civilization. Since then, Tindselle has been slowly countering her physical and psychological limitations. She learned to cover her scarred skin, first with tattoos that would have sent her creator into fits of offended rage, then with an iron shell of irritated self-confidence. Her emotionless, mechanical affect has slowly been dulled, both by acting classes and by several rounds of minor surgery. There is nothing that can reduce her essential monstrosity, but she is relatively kind, and probably well intentioned. Tindselle loves Modan Company with all the strength in her cracked, patchworked heart, though that love is not necessarily a comforting kind of thing. Her past has left her with a highly hostile attitude towards family names, but for tax purposes, she has taken Modan as her own. In Modan Company Tindselle is a Surveyors Foreman, along with Talia. She also handles logistics - she makes sure that people, money and supplies go to where they are needed. She can commonly be found indulging in a long, relaxing paperwork session in the offices, or lurking around the barracks, making sure that room and board are properly arranged for the newer recruits. She does not handle all the cataloging, but she probably derives the greatest joy from it. In addition, Tindselle is a highly experienced tailor with a great deal of interest in archaic fiber arts, not only in terms of artistic/academic analysis but as a subject for authentic reproduction using historical techniques. This includes spinning, weaving, knitting and related techniques, tailoring and embroidery. She prefers historically accurate reproductions, but often alters them after completion to fit on her tiny frame. If someone in MoCo doesn't have the proper clothing, Tinds is likely to be there, attempting to fix the problem. Aside from being a tailor, she is a mage. A terrible, terrible mage. Category:Foreman Category:People